


The Horror of Stereotypes

by AdrianaintheSnow



Series: Snow Dice Rolls [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: A main character is literally tortured, Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Deceit show up but it's blink and you'll miss it, Dystopian, Genocide Suggested, Gunshot Wounds, Horror, Implied/Referenced Torture, Intruality kinda exists but not enough to tag it, Intrulogical is the focus, Logicality is established but not present as much, M/M, Medical Procedures, Mentions of desecrating an animal corpse, Multi, One tasteless incest joke thanks Remus, Sexual Humor, This is a fairly dark AU, cannibalism mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianaintheSnow/pseuds/AdrianaintheSnow
Summary: There had always been a certain stereotype about people like him for as long as anyone could remember. After the Heart War of 1963, those stereotypes had been legalized and places like this had been created to enforce the universal truth: everyone had a soulmate. One soulmate. No more and no less.At least they were supposed to.When Remus’s brother gets arrested because of his two soulmarks, Remus risks everything by infiltrating the facility he legally should be in as well due to his own two soulmates to save him. There he meets Logan and it turns out they have a lot in common: they both got hired this week, they both have two soulmates, and they’re both here for the same reason.Oh. And as it turns out, they’re each other’s soulmates too.This is part of my Roll the Dice Event which is where I do random ships, universe, and genres for the Sanders Sides fandom. My prompt was Intrulogicality Soulmate AU with the horror genre using the word stereotype. (Note the horror vibe is really only in the third chapter)
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Snow Dice Rolls [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610857
Comments: 143
Kudos: 190





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be a one-shot event. This is now a multi-chapter fic. Help me...

Getting into the building had been easy for Remus. Remus had a special set of skills that he’d never really thought of as skills until he was sitting in a little office right outside the main gate of this facility spouting off every one of his worst possible thoughts in extensive detail during a job interview. They listened to him for less than half an hour before deciding he was perfect for the job and two days later, here he was.

His tour guide chatted and chatted happily to him seeming not to question his contentment with his surroundings. She’d probably gotten a peak at his file after all.

Remus had always been… a weird child at best and the “bonkers evil twin” at worst. Almost everyone in his life tended to give him a wide berth since he was younger. Honestly, you hang one dead cat you found on the road on the middle school flag and suddenly you’re a pariah. It’s not like he’d killed the cat. In fact, he’d loved Senior Bitey when he’d been alive and knew for a fact that it was the type of funeral the feral little thing would have wanted. It was one more chance to put terror into the hearts of all the children in the school. He’d attempted to explain his reasoning to the school counselor. He didn’t think he’d done a good job at that.

Later in life he’d been “guided” toward more “productive” outlets for the dark thoughts that sometimes rattled in his head. He was given a pen and told to write down stories. Remus had taken to this suggestion with gusto and quickly learned not to let anybody read them. His high school biology teacher had been a bit weirded out by how enthused he was about dissection days, but he scored well on the AP test and got the highest marks, so she was willing to write him a letter of recommendation that helped him get into college with a biology major. He’d thought about becoming a coroner or forensic scientist, but when he’d turned 18 and his soulmark… well, soulmarks he guessed… had shown up, he’d decided that he really shouldn’t be doing anything that would put him in such close contact with law enforcement.

So much for that, he thought and glanced at his tour guide. “And last I’ll show you the upstairs housing!” she was telling him. “It’s for the multis who have already gone through processing and interrogation and are now on work detail.” When they walked into the next building, Remus did his best to pretend to look without actually making himself look. For all his notebooks full of bloody stories and horrifying abstract musings and his memories of dissected frogs, cats, and pigs, actual human suffering was not something Remus relished. Yet, he still smiled at the woman who was gaily guiding him through the prison that legally Remus himself belonged in.

See, there had always been a certain stereotype about people like him for as long as anyone could remember. After the Heart War of 1963, those stereotypes had been legalized and places like this had been created to enforce the universal truth: everyone had a soulmate. One soulmate. No more and no less.

At least they were supposed to.

But for a universal truth, different things happened at a surprisingly high frequency. There were people who didn’t fit the mold. They were broken. Like Remus.

There were people who grew up to not have any soulmarks. Since soulmarks appearing were the cut off for adulthood, legally these people never became adults. Once they turned 18 and no soulmark presented, they had no legal right to basically anything. They couldn’t own property or make decisions for themselves. They weren’t allowed to attend school anymore, and they couldn’t get jobs. Their parents could decide they didn’t want to deal with them anymore, and if they did so, the soulmarkless people were either put into a shelter or left to die on the streets. Remus wasn’t sure which option was better honestly.

Then there were people with multiple soulmates. They were monsters. They were selfish, immoral, and deranged. For most of his life, Remus had accepted this as fact. He probably would have gone on believing it even after he got two soulmarks himself on his eighteenth birthday. After all, people had been telling him all his life he was a monster.

Then his brother had gotten two as well.

If Remus was the evil twin, Roman was the good one. He was kind and enthusiastic in his love for other people and the world around him. He’d become an EMT during the day and was an actor on the side. His creations brought people joy and happiness. He was everything good in the world. Everything Remus could never quite be.

And he had two soulmates. Just like Remus.

So, fuck the world, honestly. In particular, fuck tour guides cheerily guiding him through the first level of hell who would have definitely run away from him if she’d met him on the street. Would she have jeered at him that he was crazy and disgusting all through middle school? She may have been right, but at least he knew it. He could draw the line between the evil in his head and what he put into the world. Her though? Her head was probably clear as white snow. She probably just followed orders and didn’t think about it. Her brain probably skipped right over the sights and sounds before her and never lingered. Remus thought dark thoughts, but he also didn’t ignore them when they came to life.

“This of course isn’t where you’ll be working,” his guide went on with a grin. “The people up here don’t know anything or already gave up what they do know. So, you’ll really not have much to do with it. You could use it as a reward offer though if you ever want to play good cop.”

This was the reward, Remus wondered with disgust. It wasn’t even a prison. It was a pig pen at best and a slaughterhouse at worst. Human suffering was pouring off these cement walls and, though Remus talked a good game and kept a smile on his face, it turned his stomach.

His brother was probably in one of these pens somewhere and that was the best-case scenario. You’d think, Remus though grimly, that the brother who was an actor would have been the one able to pull off the lie the longest. But no.

“Anyway, that’s the end of the tour. Well, except the two floors downstairs. You’ll need to wait for your pass to get there. It’ll take about two to three days.”

“Can’t wait,” Remus said.

She smiled at him and swiped her keycard to open a door into a much cleaner area before leading him down a hallway. “So, now, I’m going to introduce you to your team. It’s actually a very fun thing!” Fun. “You should be excited to be a part of it. We’re expanding the facility and we’re thinking of separating them all out by class. You’re going to be tasked with helping design a whole new wing for the 4 and ups.”

“Fantastic!” Remus gushed. “I’m surprised you’re letting the new guy in on it.”

“Well, the higher ups wanted fresh ideas for this, so we went out and got people in the tops of their fields specifically for this project,” she explained. “Most of your teammates have been working for us less than a month except for your boss Gavin. He’s been working with us for almost five years and was transferred to this office specifically for this project. Speaking of,” she said swiping her keycard at a door so it opened into a fancy looking office space. “Gavin!” she called. “I have your new interrogator here!”

A man turned and his eyes flickered to Remus. There was something off about him even more so than the sickly-sweet guide who ignored the horrors happening around her every day. He paused for just a moment too long before he gave Remus a wide, predatory smile. “Hello,” he said, his voice smooth and low. He walked over to them. “Gavin,” he introduced himself, his eyes studying Remus intently.

Remus plastered on a smile. “Nice to meet you,” he said with a wink.

Gavin chuckled a bit. “Thank you, Beatrice. I’ll take him from here.”

‘Beatrice’ apparently (Remus hadn’t bothered to learn or remember her name before.), nodded and quickly left the office back the way she’d came.

After that, Gavin showed him around the office, introducing him to normal looking people doing normal looking things. That more than anything he’d seen today make a shiver go up Remus’s spine. They all acted like normal people, but any one of them would happily annihilate Remus on the spot if they learned about the soulmark he hid on his back in addition to the one on his forearm. They’d likely helped harm his brother in some way in the last two weeks over the coffee and donuts in the corner of this very pretty office.

Once Remus had seen most of the office and been introduced to most of the people in it, Gavin led him into a different room off to the side. This room was something out of a science fiction movie. It had a giant screen across an entire wall with a 3-D blueprint pulled up of a building and a bunch of text scrolling down the side. At the console in the center of the room stood a man in a dress shirt and tie.

He turned emotionless eyes on Remus and Gavin as they came into the room. Remus barely kept himself from tensing to run. This man looked dead inside, like someone had stolen his soul and left him an empty husk.

“And this is Logan Berry,” Gavin introduced. “He’s the head architect for this project. You two will likely be working closely for a lot of this venture. Logan, this is Remus Prince. He is an interrogator who will be consulting with us.”

Something flickered across the stoic man’s face, but it was gone in an instant. “Salutations,” Logan said, sticking out his arm.

“Sup,” Remus replied, reaching forward to shake his hand. The moment that they touched, Remus felt warmth bloom across his lower back where he knew his hidden soulmark was. He met Logan’s eyes which were suddenly wide and not nearly as emotionless as they had been just moments before. Terror had immediately broken through whatever mask he’d been wearing. Oh, Remus thought. Remus had just met one of his soulmates, and clearly, he also had more than just one soulmate as well judging by the fear in his eyes. Remus swallowed and pulled away his hand. “Nice to meet you Nerd,” he said with a careless shrug, “or whatever.” He saw Logan take a small breath and then the mask slipped back into place.

“Likewise,” he said, voice impressively monotone.

Gavin clapped his hands once, not seeming to notice anything off. “Well, we have a lot of work to do today gentlemen. Let’s get to it!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know when you have that one annoying coworker that can’t take a hint?

Remus was careful to keep an extra special eye on one specific coworker all day and did his best to glean as much information about the man that he could from his other coworkers without seeming suspicious. They didn’t really seem to know him too well especially since they hadn’t been working with him for very long.

According to Remus’s office mates, Logan was cold and no fun but at the same time was one of the best engineers the government could find. They’d been chomping at the bit to hire him since before he’d even graduated college last spring, but he’d apparently insisted on applying to many different places even with everything the government had offered him. Silly, everyone Remus talked to seemed to think (sufficient survival instincts, Remus countered in his head), but he’d eventually accepted only two days ago after realizing how much of a lucrative career he could have here. Remus smiled and nodded along all while wondering what had happened to make the man suddenly willing to risk being in this place. He wondered if it was the same reason Remus was.

Also, Logan had apparently already met his soulmate. At least, according to Dennis over by the water cooler. Though Dennis (who was now on Remus’s would-let-you-get-eaten-by-a-zombie list) claimed that nobody could figure out why someone would love that stick in the mud, let him tell ya, but he had a butterfly filled in on his wrist to prove it.

That… probably explained why he’d looked so scared when Remus had touched his hand. He was probably worried that Remus would mention it and out him, either on accident or on purpose. It wasn’t often, but sometimes people would out their own soulmates especially if they themselves ended up not being a “multi.” There was even a movie last summer about a tragic tale of two people who both shared a soulmate making the valiant decision to turn their shared soulmate in. They ended up together in the end and Remus wondered why _that_ was any better than if they’d all just made one big fuck pile, but everyone seemed to think it was a great ending.

Remus and Logan barely talked the entire day. They spoke briefly when Gavin stuck them together to brainstorm, but it was rough and stilted and not at all the conversation they both likely wanted to have. When they weren’t working together, Remus often caught Logan studying him with an unreadable expression. The times he caught Logan watching were the only times his face wasn’t completely blank, but the expressions were always gone before Remus could start to identify them.

They both stayed late, probably with the same thing in mind. Everyone else in the office went home by 5pm until the only people left were Remus, Logan, and, annoyingly, Gavin.

Remus didn’t like Gavin, he’d decided. Not one bit. He was annoying as hell, hung over everyone constantly to listen in to their conversations (which meant he was breathing down Remus and Logan’s necks when everyone else left), and he wouldn’t fucking _leave_.

Remus pulled out every strategy other than physically forcing the man out of the door to get him to go. He sprouted off the most horrible ideas he could come up with, quoting old horror stories he’d written in high school. That sort of think usually worked on everyone even if Remus wasn’t trying to get them to leave, but it didn’t work on fucking Gavin. He just smiled more and more at Remus’s stories as the evening progressed. He didn’t even flinch when Remus started to talk about blood and guts over the spaghetti they’d ordered in for dinner. Remus winced when he saw Logan subtly throw most of his dinner away, feeling a bit bad, but honestly, Remus himself had trouble eating more than a fourth of his plate and he was the one sprouting off the nonsense.

Gavin, on the other hand, just happily slurped up the noodles and chewed on the garlic bread while Remus talked about how much it looked like human flesh and have you ever tried cannibalism Gavin?

“You’re perfect for this place,” Gavin complimented him in a dreamy sort of way that made Remus’s blood curdle under his skin. “You’ll really be an asset against all of these multis.” He spat the last word like a curse.

“Well, that’s what I’m here for,” Remus said with a lavish smile and a wink.

“That’s what I like to hear,” Gavin purred. If Remus ever managed to take over the world, he’d be the first one with his head on a spike as a warning to all of the other assholes on the planet. “I like your brain buddy. Though, if I’m being completely honest, I think we should just kill them all outright. No offence to your chosen career path of course. I mean, I guess I understand why someone might want to try to get information from them first. You know, make sure we’re culling them all, but it just seems like a waste of time ultimately.”

“I’ll respect your opinion on the matter,” Remus replied cheerfully, absolutely unable to deal with this shit any longer. “Anyway. I think I’m going to go home now. Get a little rest in before coming back for a productive day tomorrow.”

“Oh, of course. I’ll walk you out,” offered Gavin.

…

“Great.” Gavin grabbed his car keys. Remus turned to Logan while he was distracted and mouthed ‘stay here.’ Logan blinked at him once and then turned back to his computer. Remus hoped that was agreement.

“Alright, let’s go,” Gavin said clapping him on the back.

Gavin led him through the facility toward the parking lot and Remus’s eyes caught on the bathroom right before the exit. “Hey, I’ve gotta go to the bathroom. So, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“I’ll wait for you,” Gavin offered.

“Ya know, it’s a stinker. So, you go ahead.”

Gavin looked at him with his cold dark eyes for a moment before shrugging. “Yeah sure. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yep!” Remus replied before ducking into the bathroom.

He waited in one of the stalls for around 10 minutes before poking his head back into the hallway. No Gavin. Remus sighed in relief and then went about retracing his steps to the office. This part of the building seemed like a normal office building, but Remus knew what rot it hid underneath its linoleum floors. That knowledge made the sound of his footsteps clanking in the dark vacant space send shivers up and down his back more than it normally would. He wished the monsters his instincts told him frequented these halls weren’t real.

He managed to get back to the office without meeting anyone else probably because it was after 9pm. He swiped his keycard and the doors slid open. Logan had thankfully listened to Remus and had not left. He was still typing on one of the computers in the office and didn’t look up when Remus entered. “Remind me to fucking stab Gavin if I ever get the chance,” Remus requested while walking into the room. “Do the world a favor.”

“You two seemed to be getting rather chummy,” Logan replied blankly.

Remus winced. “Sorry about all of that talk and stuff. I was trying to freak him out, so he’d leave but he just… like it.”

“He did,” Logan replied, and his hands shook just barely on the keyboard.

“And not like in an abstract way either. He actually. He wants to do it,” Remus shook his head and half collapsed on one of the seats near Logan. “He wants to do it and he can do it. What is wrong with these people?”

Logan paused, hands hovering over the keyboard. “I don’t know.” He turned in his chair to finally look at Remus with scrutinizing eyes. They stared at each other for a long moment. “Thank you for not saying anything to them.”

“Well, the mark on my forearm’s the one on my employment papers not the one on my back so I think that would have been bad for both of us.”

His shoulders dropped a bit in relief. “You are like me.” Remus nodded. The mask the other man had worn all day had cracked through their conversation and despite the tension that still pulled at his expression, Remus thought he could see a bit of the person he was behind the façade. His eyes bore into Remus’s and Remus wondered what he saw. “Who are you here for?” Logan finally asked. Not what. He clearly knew the only reason someone like them would willingly walk into these walls.

“My twin brother Roman,” Remus divulged. “He’s… like us too. Who are you here for?”

“My… Patton,” Logan replied.

“He’s your…?” Remus jerked his head at the man’s wrist where the butterfly soulmate mark was. Logan’s opposite hand went to cover the mark as though to hide it from the world. He just nodded. Remus took a breath. He wondered if that meant… Well, it didn’t matter at the moment. “Allies?” Remus offered.

Logan nodded. “Between the two of us maybe we’ll actually stand a chance here.” That is all they said about it that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And next chapter is when the action begins. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look I have no idea how to write horror, but I’m pretty proud of the vibe I managed to get going there for this chapter even if it isn’t the most spectacular horror piece ever. It was fun to step outside my comfort zone with it.

Remus was smarter about the second night. Gavin was clearly a control freak and didn’t want to leave more than one teammate in the office without him there, likely believing they’d conspire against him. Which… in this case… was _true_ , but it was still annoying as hell. So, Remus slipped Logan his phone number during lunch with a note and at a bit past 5, Remus told everyone he was going home and hid in the bathroom again.

He got a text from an unknown number an hour latter that Gavin had left, and Logan was alone in the office. Perfect. When Remus returned to the office, Logan had shut off all the lights in the front, but there was a light coming from the door to the design room. He slipped inside and closed the door behind him.

“We’re alone,” Remus said. Logan nodded and grabbed a bag from under his desk.

“I brought food,” Logan said, pulling a smaller bag out and opening it. He took out a couple of sandwiches, apples, and bottles of water. “We should eat now.” He sat one of each object together in front of the chair next to him and took a bite of his own sandwich.

Remus obeyed the silent instructions and took a seat next to him, turning the chair so they were facing each other, their knees almost knocking together.

“I hope it suffices,” Logan said when Remus took a bit.

“Well I would have preferred lobster,” Remus said. Logan frowned at him. “It’s a joke, dork,” Remus said rolling his eyes.

Logan gave him a cool look. “I see.”

Well now it was awkward. Remus took another bite of his sandwich.

Logan ate neatly and quickly, taking a drink of water before he spoke. “What is your plan?” he asked.

“My plan for what?” Remus asked through a mouthful of food.

Logan gave him a droll look. “To find your brother and get him out of this place.”

“Oh, that plan,” Remus said. Logan watched him expectantly. “It’s a bit of a work in progress.”

“You don’t…” Logan said taking a breath and pinching his brow. “You don’t have a plan?!”

“I was sort of winging it.”

“Well _we_ are not doing that.”

“Oh yeah,” Remus pouted, “then what’s your plan, Brainiac?”

Logan turned to the console and clicked a few buttons. The screen on the wall next to them lit up, and a blueprint of what looked like the entire facility appeared. “There are four levels of this building,” Logan explained. “Each requiring a different security level to get into. This floor includes offices like ours as well as the general containment pens. The two floors below us are the ‘interrogation’ rooms and housing for those in those systems, the lower level being for more high-profile cases. Below those levels is what most people working here think is just for maintenance, which, it does in fact have things like plumbing and electrical wiring as well as storage for the janitorial staff.”

“But?”

Logan pushed a few more buttons to bring up a map of the bottom floor. Remus scanned the floorplan, committing as much of it to memory as he could. “But it has a few more things down there as well. Specifically, the room where they store records for this place.”

“What kind of records?”

“The kind that, among other things, tell us the exact location of every prisoner in this place.”

“Including Roman and Patton.”

“Yes. Including Roman and Patton.” He paused and reached into the larger bag again, pulling some things out. “I managed to get a key card that should work to get us down there, and I’ll be able to unload the information onto this.” He held up the flash drive. “From there it’ll just be extracting them and getting into the getaway car I have prepared in the woods.”

“Oh,” Remus said. “That’s a good plan.”

“I am aware. Are you prepared to go?”

“Uh,” Remus blinked at him. “Now?”

“This is happening as quickly as I can possibly make it happen,” his eyes bore into Remus with the intensity of hellfire. “I will go by myself if you don’t come.”

“No, no,” Remus said putting his hands up. “I’m coming.”

Logan nodded and pressed a button before he got to his feet. “Good.” He tossed him a mask from the bag. “Wear that. I’ll flip the cameras off on the first floor for 10 minutes. No one should notice them looping at this time of day and that way, no one will know where we came from. Let’s go.”

Remus shoved the mask over his face and hopped to his feet, having to hurry after Logan as he left the office. He seemed to know exactly where he was going, walking with a purposeful stride. They got to the elevator and Logan swiped a card over the sensor in front of it.

“We take the elevator down two floors, but then we have to use a staircase to get to the bottom floor,” he said once they stepped inside.

“Okay,” Remus agreed.

He didn’t think either of them had realized exactly what that meant.

The second the elevator doors opened, they could hear screaming. Logan inhaled sharply next to him but made no other sound. Neither of them moved until the elevator doors started to close. Remus shot his arm out to stop them. Logan moved then, stepping out of the elevator and into the hallway. Remus followed behind him.

Logan took the time to take a shaky breath and then started walking, his steps far less sure than they had been upstairs. The screaming didn’t let up, the voices blended together, and shrieks and begging echoed down the corridor. Remus had wondered the day before how going up to the pens upstairs could be a reward. He understood now.

His ears caught something through the sounds of pain and misery right as they were about to turn a corner. He reached out and snagged Logan by the back of the shirt. He flinched at the sudden touch, on edge from where they were, but managed to not make any sound other than a soft gasp. Remus pressed them into a darker corner, turned Logan to face him, and put a finger over his own lips.

The footsteps Remus had heard grew closer as well as the sound of two voices. One of the voices mumbled something and the other one barked out a laugh: a high-pitched sound that made it feel like bugs were crawling up Remus’s spine. He and Logan locked eyes. The footsteps passed. Remus nodded and Logan nodded back. Then they were moving again.

They made it to a door and Logan stopped, fingers fumbling for the keycard and almost dropping it. He pressed it against the sensor, but he was shaking so hard that it didn’t take. Remus wrapped his hand around his wrist to steady it, and the door beeped softly as it unlocked. The door closed behind them, shutting out the noise, but not the knowledge of it.

“There’ll be a guard down here,” Logan breathed. Remus nodded his understanding and they proceeded with caution.

The silence of this level, broken only by the sound of their breathing and their footsteps, was all the more spine-chilling with the echo of the last level still in their ears. There were giant pipes along the side of this main hall that Remus didn’t know the use for. The hall twisted and turned. They passed a few doors, but Logan didn’t even glance at them in this maze. He knew where they were going.

Remus heard a sharp sound in the distance and narrowed his eyes. He tapped Logan on the shoulder who looked back at him. He jerked his head toward a cart filled with what looked like spare parts and, without a word, they hid behind it together. They waited. After a few long moments, a man strolled by, whistling happily and walked into one of the rooms they’d just passed. The sound of his tune slowly faded away.

They got back to their feet and continued on their way even more cautiously if that were possible. Finally, they made it to the correct door, and Logan swiped the key card once again to get in. Remus followed him inside and watched as he hurried up to the computer and stuck the flash drive in before starting to type faster than Remus had ever seen anyone type. After a few moments, he stopped typing and Remus watched as the flash drive started to flash blue. They watched it in silence for almost a whole minute before it stopped flashing and went a solid blue. Logan ripped it from the computer and typed something else before turning to him.

Remus shot him a thumbs up and poked his head out into the hallway. He didn’t hear or see anything, so he slowly crept out of the room and held the door open for Logan. The door snapped shut and they both flinched as it echoed down the long hall, but nothing happened. They both took a breath before turning to walk back the way they came.

Remus froze when he heard whistling start up, nowhere near close, but the direction it was in wasn’t good for them. It was far away, but down a very long hallway. He grabbed Logan to try to pull him out of view of where the man was sure to be in a second, but it was too late.

“Hey, who are you?!” a man’s voice yelled from the doorway at the end of the hall.

Remus met Logan’s eyes. “Run.”

They ran, and they ran fast, but they could hear the man running after them. They tore down the main hallway and Remus knew there was absolutely no way they’d be able to get out of the door without being caught and even if they did, someone on the floor above would likely notice the commotion.

His eyes lit on something and he suddenly remembered the plans of this place he’d seen. He grabbed Logan’s arm and pulled roughly. The man stumbled after him as they changed course, down what looked like a dead end, but Remus ducked under the large pipe and jumped up onto a ledge behind it, finding one of the service doors that was hidden there. Upon seeing it, Logan was immediately with him completely. Remus tore open the door and it luckily didn’t squeak. He jumped up inside it and Logan smashed himself in behind him and closed the door carefully, plunging them into absolute darkness.

If they got caught in here, it was over. There wasn’t anywhere to go, and they were smashed in against each other tightly, but that was only if their pursuer knew about and remembered these little nooks existed. They panted, their breath mingling.

“Is that a flash drive in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” Remus asked under his breath.

“Is now really the time?” Logan hissed.

“Sorry,” Remus whispered back. “It’s how I cope.” Logan just puffed out a shaky breath against Remus’s cheek.

A cheery sharp whistle cut through the air from somewhere close to their hiding place. Logan jumped, but luckily didn’t make a sound. Remus wrapped his arms around his back and pulled him tight against his chest. The footsteps moved on a bit. “He’s trying to freak us out,” Remus breathed into his ear. “Don’t fall for it.” Remus felt his face rub against his chest as he nodded sharply, and hands tightly gripped the front of his shirt.

“You know,” the man’s voice called. It was an aimless call, getting a bit louder and softer, likely as he turned in a circle to address the room as a hole. Good. He didn’t know their location. “I was actually hired as an interrogator here, but I was too good at it.” He whistled again, sharp and high. Logan flinched against him. “I kinda broke everyone but, you know, not just in the way they wanted.”

Logan was not made for all of this, Remus thought as he shook just a bit against his chest. He hadn’t known the man long, but Remus imagined he was probably made more for coffee shops and chalkboards and using fabric bookmarks instead of whatever paper like thing he could find around like Remus did. He wondered briefly what it would have been like to meet him in a library or college classroom. How could it have been different if their first touch had not been riddled with anxiety and fear? Who was Logan when he could just be Logan and not whoever he was in this place? Remus did not know. Yet, Remus couldn’t help but admire how well he was holding up, silent and composed despite his shaking.

His fingers started tapping a pattern against Remus’s arm. One-two-three-four, pause. One-two-three-four-five-six-seven, pause. One-two-three-four-five-six-seven-eight, pause. A breathing exercise, Remus realized as he inhaled and exhaled to the beat, to keep himself calm.

“See I get mad really easy,” the man said outside the door. He was walking toward their hiding place now, and Remus hoped it was luck and not that he had an idea of where they could be. Logan’s fingers stuttered, unable to keep up the pattern. Remus began tapping his fingers against Logan’s back for him.

“I’m not _too_ mad now. I’d probably just _incapacitate_ you and then turn you over. You wouldn’t get interrogated by me then. Like I said, there’s a reason why I’m a security guard now. So, you’d probably be much better off. Here’s the thing. You hiding? That’s making me _very_ angry and no one’s going to be around till morning if I don’t call ‘em. We’d have a lot of time to play.” He was very close now and Remus could feel Logan’s fingernails dig into his skin. “So, what do you say?” he asked. “Wanna come out now?” Remus felt Logan shake his head. Remus tapped him a bit more insistently on the back.

“Come on,” the voice entreated and finally, finally muffled a bit as the man turned in a different direction. “Come out, come out, wherever you are…” the voice started to fade as he walked away. Remus let out a harsh breath and rubbed Logan’s arms a bit as though trying to warm him up.

They stayed there for hours, long after the man stopped speaking to them and seemingly gave up. They stayed until an hour before they had to be back in the office, pressed up against each other and barely whispering a word. It wouldn’t do to go missing though and it was best to leave when the morning and night shifts were likely switching, so they exited their hiding place a quietly as they could. Remus’s muscles were aching, and he was exhausted. He was sure the same held for Logan. Remus looked at him when they were finally in the light again. His clothing was soaked through with sweat from the stress and from being in the warm little space all night. Remus could feel that he was in a similar state.

“We need a change of clothes,” Remus breathed, still not willing to put noise into the world. Logan nodded tightly. They snuck back upstairs as carefully as they could and managed not to get caught. Logan had the foresight to bring himself a change of clothes and he had some sweats and a sweater in case the office was cold stored away in his desk that Remus was able to fit into. It wasn’t exactly his style, but it was less conspicuous than wearing the sweat soaked outfit he wore yesterday. They washed up in the bathroom sink side-by-side.

Logan met his eyes in the mirror, looking exhausted and strung out. They needed to report to the office in 10 minutes. “It’s going to be a long day.” It was the first thing either of them had said above a whisper in hours.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a pretty low action chapter, but we have a lot of relationship growth and more bodily harm threatened to _poor Gavin._

When Logan had said it would be a long day, he was absolutely right. Remus’s morning was started with an adrenaline crash when he finally sat down at his desk which he did his best to disguise with copious amounts of coffee until he didn’t even know why his hands were constantly shaking anymore.

And then there was Gavin, of course. Remus wasn’t sure if he was hovering more or if Remus was just a bit more on edge after the night he’d had, but Remus was ready to claw his beady little eyes out by 10am.

“You seem tired today,” Gavin commented sitting on Remus’s desk. If Remus ended up being here long enough, he should put some type of trap on his desk to train him off of doing that. Maybe bright green duct tape so it gets stuck on his butt or hidden tacks like he used to do to Mrs. Kinder in 8th grade. Or maybe just a trigger trap that’d shoot him in the head the next time he sat there. There might be collateral damage if he wasn’t careful, but honestly, as long as he warned Logan off (which to be honest, the man didn’t seem like a sitting on someone’s desk type) then that probably wouldn’t be a bad thing. He snapped out of his daydream as Gavin’s eyes scrutinized him carefully. “Long night?” he asked.

Shit. Did he know? Or maybe Psycho Killer guy eventually reported shit and now everyone was being silently investigated. Remus carefully relaxed and leaned back against his chair, smiling. “I did actually. Met a guy in a bar. You know how it is.” Ick. Imagining Gavin having sex was just gross.

“Hmm,” Gavin replied. His fingers tapping against the desktop felt like bullet through Remus’s brain. “Is that why you’re wearing sweats and a hoody?”

“Yeah. Was rushing out the door this morning and grabbed the first thing I could find. I didn’t want to be late to work today. I’ll make sure it doesn’t happen again.”

Gavin hummed, his eyes sharp. “I didn’t know you went to Greenville University,” he said.

Greenville University? He looked down at Logan’s sweatshirt. Shit. “I didn’t,” he said because Gavin definitely could figure that out himself, likely already had by the look in his eyes. “My older sister did,” he lied; he only had one sibling and that was Roman. “Bought it when I went to Sibling Day at her university a few years ago.”

“I see,” Gavin drawled. “I didn’t know you had a _sibling_.”

“…Well I do.”

His eyes lingered for another moment before he peeled himself off of Remus’s desk. “I’ll see you later Remus,” he said.

“Yep.” Then he walked away, but he wasn’t gone. Remus could feel his eyes on the back of his head many times throughout the morning.

Around lunch time, Logan came out of the design room briefly and met Remus’s eyes over Gavin’s head before tilting his head and leaning on the wall outside the door.

Remus waited until Gavin went to get a soda from the vending machine for lunch and then pranced over to Logan. “Hey, Nerdzilla, what’s going on with you?” he asked. The two others left in the office shared a glance, likely amused by Remus making fun of someone they all scored pretty harshly, but they quickly went back to their work.

“Ah, Remus,” Logan said without reacting to the nickname. “I did want your input on a room I’m designing if you have a moment.”

“Ugh,” Remus groaned. “It’s lunch. Do you ever take a break? But _fine._ ” He followed him into the other room and closed the door behind him. “We have to work quick,” Remus said when they were alone. “I may just be paranoid because of the lack of sleep, but Gavin seemed like he might be a bit suspicious. Not to mention I’m not completely sure if Psycho reported us, but I imagine he probably did.”

Logan nodded, the only sign of his stress over the matter in the lines around his mouth. “Luckily, I know where both of them are.”

Remus blinked. “Already.”

In answer, he pushed a button and pulled up a map of the facility on the screen. “Roman’s housed there on the first floor, but we should strike right before shift change at 6. He’ll be coming in from work detail at that time and will be outside here,” he pointed, “plus he’ll be nearer to the escape car too which is here,” he pointed to an area at the edge of the map. “Patton is on the level below us in this room,” Logan said, pushing a button to flip to the floorplan of that floor. “He won’t be moved at any point, but the escape vehicle is already in a good enough position for him. There’s a staircase there that leads directly up and outside. From there, it’s a fifteen-meter run to cover and about five more to the car. It’s doable if we time it right.”

“Okay, right,” Remus said. “When?”

“You should have gotten your own access card today, so tonight.” Then something flickered across his face. “I’ve been thinking,” Logan said, and Remus turned to him, distrustful of his change in tone and the way he shifted his weight side to side suddenly.

“What?” he asked.

“They might be suspicious if you tried to get permission to see Roman even if you do have an access card, especially if they are already are looking into last night’s events. They know your last name and the two of you _are_ twins.”

“Yeah and your point it?” Remus snapped.

Logan took a breath. “My point is, the way we’ve been thinking about this is not the optimal configuration. You should get Patton and I should get Roman.”

Remus paused. “What?”

“It makes more sense. Roman doesn’t know his soulmates so he’s upstairs. I can say I’m going over there to look at past designs. Patton…” he swallowed. “Knows I’m his soulmate and they are likely attempting to get that information out of him. It would be far easier and less suspicious for you to get to him considering your position here.” As someone who’s supposed to torture people, Remus filled in. “I know it isn’t what you probably want. I mean, you don’t even know Patton. You barely know me and it’s your brother, but…”

“You’re right,” Remus interrupted. Logan shut his mouth in surprise. “I don’t like it, but you’re right.”

“I…I know it must be difficult,” Logan said. “I can tell you really love your brother.”

“I’d sell him to the devil for a tablespoon of wheat flour.”

Logan smiled and Remus thought it was probably the first genuine smile he’d ever seen from the man. “Clearly.”

Remus narrowed his eyes. “Don’t test me nerd; I’ll sell you for a teaspoon.”

Logan considered him, the smile softening just a bit. “You show your affection through insults and pretending you don’t care about people,” he declared, seeming proud of his deduction.

Remus rolled his eyes, but then paused. “I don’t like the idea of splitting up. I don’t know what I’d do if I got out of here and you didn’t, but… you’re right. It’s the best chance for all of us to make it out of here and we have to try.”

“Oh,” Logan said softly.

“And don’t worry,” Remus said. “You can trust me with Patton. He’s my soulmate too.” Of course, there was no way to know for sure until they met, but it was the obvious conclusion and though he knew next to nothing about the man, Remus had a feeling.

“And I’m your soulmate,” Logan said. “So, you can trust me with your bother.” It was the first time either of them had actually said that out loud, Remus realized. This is not how Remus had imagined the I’m-your-soulmate discussion to go. It wasn’t how it should have gone. The world shouldn’t be _this._

“I do trust you Logan,” Remus replied seriously. It was not quite an ‘I love you’ not yet. They were not in love yet.

“And I trust you.”

But god could Remus seeing them be so someday.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, it’s your friendly neighborhood _Gavin_ here to help with all of our plans.

The office mostly drained of people by 5:15, most of the other employees in the office rushing home to live their happy normal Wednesday nights. Most of them had chatted about having kids to or around Remus the last few days. So, many of them were rushing off to cook dinner for their kids, to pick a group of them up from after school actives, or volunteer for those Wednesday night church program youth group things. He briefly wondered what they’d do if precious Jimmy aged up to 18 and got the wrong number of soulmarks. He imagined he already knew the answer.

Even Gavin rushed off a few minutes before 5 even before Remus had a chance to pretend to leave. By 5:30, Remus and Logan were the only ones left.

Remus shut off the main office lights and snuck into the side room where Logan already was. “We’re good out there,” Remus told him.

Logan nodded. “We’ll need to leave soon if we want to be in position on time.” He reached into his bag and tossed Remus an energy bar which Remus absentminded started to shove down. Meanwhile, Logan pulled up the map again. “Point to the places I showed you earlier,” he demanded.

Remus dusted the crumbs off his hands and pointed to one of the squares representing cells on the floorplan. “Patton’s there,” he said. He moved his finger up the hall to the staircase. “We go up that.” Logan hit a button and the map changed to the first floor. “Out the door and the car’s right there.”

“Good,” Logan said, his hands dropping from the keyboard onto the desk.

“I’ve got it Nerd. Don’t worry about it.”

Logan nodded and reached back into his bag. “Here,” he said and dropped a set of car keys into his hands.

“I…”

“There are two pairs. I have one too. It’s… just in case.”

“Alright,” Remus said, voice a little thick. He stuffed them into his pocket, “but just so you know, I’m planning on you driving so I can antagonize you about how you’re doing it wrong from the back seat.”

“Looking forward to it,” he said with a half-smile. He turned back to the screen, his fingers tapping out a nervous pattern on the desk.

“You’re thinking,” Remus said. “What?”

Logan glanced up to meet his eyes. “I’m just trying to figure out if I should turn the cameras off or not,” he said. “If we leave them up, we’ll be easier to find if they notice something wrong, but if we take them down before we go, someone would be sure to notice, and it would take away the element of surprise. Yet, it would be harder for them to find us without camera access. If we don’t act quick enough, they might be able to lock everything down before we get out. What do you think is best?”

“Well, I think,” a voice said from behind them, “you should really make sure everyone’s gone before you start having your little huddles.”

Logan and Remus whipped around to see that Gavin had somehow snuck up on them without them noticing.

“We were…” Logan started.

“Or,” Gavin continued, “make sure no one followed you back from the bathroom on the first night.”

They paused, and Logan squared his shoulders. “I don’t know what you think you head but-”

Gavin put up a hand. “I’ll shut down the cameras for you.”

“…What?” Remus asked.

“I assume you have a program set up that will be easy enough to use,” he said with a shrug. “I’ll wait until the two of you are in position and then shut them off. I’ll even set off an alarm in the west wing to divert attention from where you are.”

“You…” Remus said. “What?’

“Oh,” Gavin said dryly, “my apologies, I have a bit of nervous stutter. Must be hard for you to understand my words. That’s why they always give me these specific low-stress jobs.”

“And what jobs are those?” Logan asked.

Gavin scoffed. “Remind me to tell you when the two of you are better at deception.”

“But,” Remus said, “you said multis and everyone who sympathized with them should die. You liked listening to me talk about all of the ways to torture them.”

“What can I say,” Gavin said, face twisting up into a toothy smile. “I’m a liar.” Remus stared at him blankly for a few moments. “Now go get your people before I change my mind about risking my own objective, and then run.”

Remus and Logan shared a look. ‘Could they trust him?’ Remus asked with his eyes.

‘Do we have a choice?’ Logan replied with an eyebrow raise.

Logan turned back to Gavin. “Don’t get caught,” he said.

“Oh, I never get caught. Also, next time, don’t use your real names. Idiots.”

The level that Patton was on was not quite as bad as the level below it, though Remus wasn’t sure if that was because the people here were treated any better or if it was simply because they’d chosen the time of day where the people whose jobs it was to cause the screaming wouldn’t be around as much. There was still wailing and sobbing from every direction as Remus walked down the hall to the cell he’d been looking for. He waited outside the cell until the alarm started going off in the distance. He swiped his card and the door opened for him automatically.

The man who must be Patton did not look at him when he entered the room, his eyes fixed on a spot on the opposite wall. The man was in a bad way, bloody and bruised, but his lips were set in a firm line. If Remus didn’t already know he hadn’t given anything up by the fact that Logan hadn’t been discovered yet, he’d know by the look on his face. Studying the man briefly, Remus had the feeling that Logan never would have been given up no matter how long he was here. Luckily for Patton, Remus didn’t plan to allow that theory to be tested.

“Patton,” he said gently. Patton didn’t move his eyes from the spot on the wall, but his jaw did tick. “Listen Patton, I’m not here to hurt you. I’m getting you out of here.” No response. “Lo-…” He wasn’t going to say it just in case. “Lo sent me. You know who I mean?” That did prompt a reaction. Patton’s eyes finally met his.

“Lo?” he asked softly, and Remus winced at the sound of his voice. His brain supplied the thought that he’d probably been screaming recently; Remus hated his brain now more than he ever had before.

“You didn’t think the nerd would leave you here, did you?” Remus asked with a small smile. “I’m sorry, but there’s not much time to explain. Hear that alarm? We have about until it stops to get both of us out of here, okay?” Remus offered him a hand.

Patton hesitated for a moment, but then he nodded. “Okay.” He grabbed the offered hand, and Remus felt a burning on his forearm similar to what he’d felt a few days ago when he’d met Logan. Patton’s wide eyes met his.

“Like I said, there isn’t time to explain.” Patton looked like he wanted to argue, but he didn’t. He just did his best to pull himself to his feet with Remus’s aid. His face twisted up and Remus could see why as soon as the man wasn’t curled into a ball on the floor. Remus said nothing. He just leaned forward and picked him up bridal style as carefully as he could.

Patton tensed, but then relaxed, pressing his face into Remus’s shoulder. As soon as he had a good grip on the man, Remus took off back out of the cell and down the hallway. “Not how I imagined my soulmate would sweep me off my feet when we met,” Patton breathed next to his ear.

Remus couldn’t help but let out a soft chuckle even as he sped up the staircase. “Wow, I think I’d die for you,” he said without meaning to.

Patton shook his head. “Please don’t.”

“Working on it Sunshine,” he promised. The alarm shut off right when he made it to the exit. “Fuck,” he hissed, but didn’t stop, shoving through the door to the outside and booking it straight towards the woods. He heard someone yell but didn’t manage to make out what they were saying. A gunshot rang out and he felt something hit his arm, but he didn’t stop running. Though, he did hunch over Patton just a bit more as more shots were fired.

He made it to the woods and saw a car. There were already two figures in it. The backseat door was opened from the inside for him. “Sorry Sunshine,” Remus said and dove in, jostling the poor hurt man. He released him and reached back to shut the door behind him. “Go, fuck, go!” Remus’s head slammed against the door when the car lurched forward and he ended up on his knees on the floor, scrunched behind the back of the passenger seat and the backseat. Remus didn’t get time to catch his bearings as the car swerved violently. He lunged forward to keep Patton from rolling off the seat.

Patton grabbed him in response to try to steady him. Remus managed to get his ass on the floor and his back against one of the doors even as the car tried to ram them all violently every which way. He threw one arm over Patton as a makeshift seatbelt and curled the other around himself to try to protect his head.

Remus felt a hand touch his back, which prevented him from being thrown around the next time the car jerked. His eyes flickered up to the man in the passenger seat. “Hey Ro,” he said.

“You’re such a crazy bastard. I love you.” Remus cracked a smile and used Roman’s steadying arm to get into a bit more of a secure position even though the car was still swerving and bouncing madly. Who knew Logan had a bonkers racecar driver somewhere in him? Remus leaned his head against the car door and finally breathed.


	6. Chapter 6

Eventually, the car stopped jostling them every two seconds and slowed to a more reasonable pace, but Logan didn’t stop driving. Patton laid against the seat with his eyes closed and his head in Remus’s lap now. Remus couldn’t tell if he’d fallen asleep.

“Well,” Remus said, finally breaking the silence that had been hanging over them. “That could have gone worse. I only got a little shot.”

“You got shot?!” Roman and Logan said at the same time.

“Only a little.”

“Fuck,” Logan spat.

“Language,” Patton said weakly, his eyes still closed.

There was a short pause. “Sorry dear,” Logan croaked.

“‘s okay. Love you.”

“I,” he swallowed, “I love you too.” Remus watched a small smile ghost over Patton’s face. “Roman, there is a first aid kit in the glove box. Would you hand it to Remus?”

“I’ll do you one better,” Roman replied, opening the glove box. “I’m an EMT. Coming back there, guys.” He shoved the first aid kit at Remus who took it and then squirmed into the back, wedging himself onto the floor behind the center console.

“Hey there, Patton, right?” Roman asked. “I’m Roman.”

“You look like Remus,” Patton said, blinking open his eyes to look up at him.

“Yep,” was the reply. “We’re twins.”

“That’s nice,” Patton replied. “I’m an only child, but Lo has a brother. I always thought it must be nice to have a sibling.”

“Hmm. Well, my sibling is an absolute pain most of the time, but he’s willing to break into a secured government facility for me, so I guess it evens out.” Patton giggled a bit, and Roman started digging through the first aid kit. He eyed Remus. “Where’d you get shot?”

“Just the shoulder,” Remus replied, pointing with the opposite arm. “It’s not bad.”

Roman scrutinized him but seemed to decide he wasn’t lying about the severity. “Take off your shirt and start cleaning it up a bit. I’ll look at it and help bandage it up in a minute.” Remus opened his mouth. “Don’t make an incest joke about me asking you to take your shirt off or I will throw you out of this car.” Remus shut his mouth.

Patton gave a soft puff of amusement at their antics. Roman turned back to him with a gentle expression. “Alright, Patty Cake, let’s clean you up the best we can, huh? It’s probably going to hurt a bit, but I’ll be gentle.”

Something flashed briefly over Patton’s face and Remus felt a twisting in his gut. He clearly did not feel as okay as he was pretending to be. How could he? Yet, he visibly shoved his hurt away and grinned at Roman. “Patty Cake?”

“I tend to be a nickname giver,” Roman said, his hands starting to guide Patton’s injured leg into a better position. Patton whimpered and closed his eyes.

“Remus called me Sunshine earlier,” he said, his tone a bit breathless. “I liked it.”

“Did he now?” Roman asked, quirking an eyebrow at Remus. Fair enough, it wasn’t the type of nickname Remus usually sprouted off, but it had naturally spilled from his lips for the man laying on the seat now.

“What can I say?” Remus said. “I only knew you for a few moments, but it seemed to fit.”

Patton giggled in response and Roman blinked at them in confusion. Oh right… he hadn’t told Roman who Logan and Patton were to him yet. In fact, he hadn’t confirmed that Patton and he were in fact soulmates to Logan yet either.

Remus swallowed. “So, Patton and Logan are both my soulmates,” he said quietly.

“Oh,” Roman said. Patton inhaled sharply as Roman began to clean his mangled leg. They must have been planning to kill Patton when they were done with him. There was no way that he’d have been able to be put to work with that thing. Even under the gentle care of his brother, Remus had to wonder if the man would ever walk right again. He didn’t want to imagine what the results would have been if he’d been left in the rough environment of the horrifying place they’d just left. Remus swallowed. He barely knew the man, but the thought made everything in Remus hurt. At the same time, Remus couldn’t help but be a little proud that his soulmate had managed to piss them off that much.

Patton had his eyes squeezed shut, but barely made a sound other than harsh exhales. “Well,” Roman continued, “if you’re my brother’s soulmate, do you know what that means?”

Patton took two short breaths before he answered. “What?” he asked.

“It means, I get to share all of his embarrassing childhood stories with you!”

“Roman,” Remus made the effort to whine pitifully. He could not really be unhappy with the way Patton’s grimace flickered into a grin.

“Tend to your wounds, Remus,” Roman reminded, shooting him a playful smile that was pulled taunt at the edges.

Remus rolled his eyes and dramatically whined as he started to work off his shirt without hurting himself too badly.

“So,” Roman said, turning back to Patton who was watching their interaction with sparkling eyes. “Where should we start? Ooo, how about when we were six at the petting zoo.”

“No.”

Roman’s eyes flickered to him as Patton laughed. “Anyway. When we were six Remus really liked llamas for some reason so he…”

Roman continued to regal Patton with tales of Remus being spit on by zoo animals as he gently cleaned, set, and wrapped up Patton’s leg. Patton allowed himself to be distracted by the stories even when he bit down on his bottom lip until it bled. Remus was quickly tended to as well and then Roman squeezed himself back up into the front seat while Patton dozed off for a bit in Remus’s lap.

Less than an hour later, they pulled into some old run-down barn in the middle of nowhere and oh, Remus was not yet in love with Logan, but god did he love Logan. Logan was so smart and prepared and great. Remus could kiss him if it wouldn’t be really weird considering the awkward place they were at in their relationship right now.

Logan had not only prepared a getaway car, but he’d stashed an entirely different get-away car for them to switch into since it was more than likely that someone had seen the first once (considering they’d been shooting at it).

Not only that, but he’d stocked it with a bunch of food, blankets, cloths, and other essentials. Man, if Remus had been by himself, he and Roman would probably be hiding in a wet ditch at this point if they’d even managed to get out at all.

Remus carried Patton into the backseat of the new car, and Logan bundled him up with more blankets than strictly necessary before handing him a sandwich as well as a little pack of cookies. When Patton saw the pack of cookies his eyes immediately filled with tears and he pulled Logan in for a desperate kiss that had both Roman and Remus turning away awkwardly for a few minutes.

Once they eventually pulled apart, Roman suggested looking at everyone’s injuries once more now that they weren’t moving and went to check on Patton’s leg.

Remus pulled Logan aside. “I’ll drive,” Remus said.

“You’re injured,” Logan argued. “It makes the most logical sense for me…”

“I’m. Driving.” Logan’s eyes sparked with anger at the tone Remus had used, and he looked ready to argue. “Patton needs you back there right now.” He deflated.

“…But.”

“Just for a couple of hours then we can switch back and I’ll sleep,” Remus promised.

Logan’s eyes flickered to Patton. He nodded sharply.

Roman finished up looking at Patton and then looked at Remus. Logan got in the backseat with Patton. Remus was glad he’d forced the issue when he saw the unconcealed happiness on Patton’s face once he realized his boyfriend would be within snuggling distance. Roman got in the passenger seat again and Remus started the car.

“Where am I going?” Remus asked.

“Just drive west for now,” Logan answered. “The west coast is a little better. I have a few ideas which we can discuss in the morning.” Remus nodded and drove out of the old barn.

It didn’t take Patton long to convince Logan to lay down despite the fact that Logan initially protested that they should wear their seatbelts. Patton curled up on top of him once he’d given in and pressed kiss after lazy kiss to Logan’s face. Remus couldn’t make out all of the murmuring between them, but what he heard basically boiled down to “I love you. I love you. I missed you. I love you.” Eventually, it petered out into Patton sobbing as quietly as humanly possible into Logan’s chest until his breath evened out into sleep.

Roman fell asleep with his face smashed against the window a few minutes after that. They’d both been asleep for about half an hour when Remus glanced back at Logan and Patton in the mirror. “I know we said two hours and it’s getting near that,” Remus said softly, “but…”

“No,” Logan said. Remus nodded and turned back to the road. He did not know where they were going, but he really hoped it was better than where they’d come from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> There are tentative plans for a sequel which I really want to write for no reason other than I already know the summary for it and it’s perfect.


End file.
